custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Starscream7/Birthday and my Best MOCs
101B0330.jpg|Condin - I felt that many people enjoy his larger MOC that I made for the film's story, so I'm adding a smaller version of him into the film. 101B0350.jpg|Sideburn - A Jungle Glatorian who travels on his wheel-like feet. He is based off of the Autobot Sideswipe. 101B0680.jpg|Tahu - Now upgraded into a much more powerful form. 101B0600.jpg|Teridax - His form is slightly modified from the second film. 101B0570.jpg|Vapron - Dramatically modifed from his form in the second film. He now has a wrist-mounted laser and and multi-tool claw. He also has several electric probes sticking out of his shoulders. 101B0400.jpg|Onua - One of my favorite MOCs, I dedicate him to Jman98. His chest design is credited to that of Kylord. 101B0410.jpg|Oris - His form has been dramatically changed around as well. 101B0420.jpg|Takanuva - Dramatically modifed as well. His weapon remains mostly the same as it was in the second film, but his arms and body are heavily-armored for battle. 101B0440.jpg|Gresh - Modifed from his form in the second film. 101B0450.jpg|Gali - A new character in the film. I changed around her chest design. 101B0460.jpg|Kiina - Dramatically modifed after her form in the previous films. 101B0470.jpg|Tranua - A new character. He is a Toa of Stone, weilding a steel sniper and duel-katana blades. 101B0480.jpg|Corroder - Dramatically modifed after his form in the previous films. I have discarded Corroder's acid claws and instead replaced them with wings, as well as a double-bladed machete. 101B0490.jpg|Vican - Vican will return after his form in the first film. His design is based off of Radiak. 101B0500.jpg|Marendar - I have not changed Marendar that much, except for his chainsaw. The old one didn't seem to be good - so I have given him a smaller one that is just as deadly. 101B0520.jpg|Tahu - Another shot of Tahu - this time, you can see that his shotguns can be stored on his shoulders. 101B0530.jpg|Brutaka - The film's main antagonist. 101B0540.jpg|As featured on Brutaka's article, he was fitted with a special mask and suit that make him immune to pain. On his back are tanks that fuel him with a special gas that makes him immune to the pain. 101B0620.jpg|Teridax's primary weapon - a shadow shotgun. The blade on the side can be placed on the front as a bayonet. 101B0630.jpg|Attack Ships - These two forms of attack ships are based off of the ones in Transformers 3. 101B0640.jpg|Elite Attack Ship - A larger, more destructive vehicle - the Elite Attack Ships usually destroys large sections of the battlefield. They are mounted with two Nynrah Ghostblasters near the front (currently unpictured) and articulated Midak Skyblasters underneath. 101B0660.jpg|Fighter Attack Ship - This smaller yet deadly attack ship can move into small areas and demolish the enemy easily. They are mounted with high-tech precision lasers underneath their armored hulls. 101B0670.jpg|I am hoping to combine the two into a simple-looking model called the Kraahkan Attack Ship. 101B0360.jpg|Celus - A new character. Celus is an Ice Glatorian who weilds a massive ice-pick staff and a spiked icicle shield. I am writing this on the fifth - but June 6th is officially my birthday - and as promised, I will be showing everyone my excellent new MOCs for BIONICLE: Universe III: War of the Worlds. I would highly appreciate it if people looked more into the storyline and made comments on what I could improve on the MOCs before I begin filming them. Thanks, it is greatly appreciated. [[User:Starscream7|'JAWS']] 01:36, June 6, 2012 (UTC) Category:Blog posts Category:BIONICLE: Universe Film Series Category:User:Starscream7